The present invention relates to a hand-held machine tool.
More particularly, it relates to a hand-held machine tool, in particular a drill hammer, which has a housing and a tool driven in rotation by a motor with a gear unit. A hand-held machine tool having a separate bearing block and electrical force measuring device arranged at the latter for detecting sudden jamming or blockage of the tool is already known from EP 199 883 A2. This construction requires a specially designed bearing block which is also supported in the machine housing so as to be rotatable at a swivel axis. Since the bearing forces or reaction forces occurring as a result of the transmission of torque are measured, there is also a risk of faulty triggering when moment-transmitting shocks or impacts occur in normal operation.